Modern vehicles typically allow driver to personalize the driver experience to enhance safety and comfort. For example, various vehicle devices such as seats, radios, climate systems, and the like may be automatically adjusted based on previously established settings stored in a profile. Similarly, other systems may allow keyless ignition for starting the vehicle. Despite these conveniences, conventional systems still require the identity of the driver in the form of a key-fob or other input device for selecting the driver.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for identifying the driver. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.